


Irony

by Waldo



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Episode: Mutiny, Episode: Retribution, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie's always been a fan of irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

I've always been a fan of irony.

There we were, the middle of the night and he's talking to *me* about unstable minds and suicide. How soon he forgets the shell of a man that I was in that cell in Cadiz. How I was back to having fits and nightmares. How I was ready and more than willing to die.

In many ways I find great comfort that he does not consider me as... fragile, as I was then. But in other ways I worry that I've become too good at hiding the despair that creeps up on me every now and again, in a too dark room or a too late a watch. Or with being around a mind clearly more unstable than my own.

But at least he is seeing Sawyer the same way I do now. Seeing that discipline is essential and good on board a ship with this many men, but that this... brutality only fosters hate and mistrust and secrecy that can do no one any good at all. I only wish he had taken my word instead of needing to see my point painted in stripes across poor Mr. Wellard's back side.

I don't fault Horatio for his momentary blindness, his search for someone to look up to, someone worthy to model himself after.

But then again, I've always been a fan of irony.


End file.
